PrankWars!
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: You know the drill with April fools; trip wires, creampies, and much more. But, if you thought that was bad, you should see April fools in the halls of origin...Rated T because Candy syrup. One shot.
**Who's ready for the April fools day fic?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The day of April has gone many different names; such as April fools, April fools, and April fools.

But it wasn't like that only for mortals.

In fact, things are getting underway in the halls of origin.

* * *

Mew giggled, perfecting her ultimate plan of a prank, before backing up, smiling to herself. This was the one day she waits the whole year for! You know, besides her birthday…And Halloween…And Christmas…And Halloween…

From behind her, a voice called out, "Umm, Mew…What is that?"

Mew giggled, turning to face the tiny shrub-like Pokémon, "It's my prank, Shaymin!" Mew giggled, before whispering, "In fact, if I were you; I'd avoid the hall for the morning meeting…"

Shaymin gave her a look, "…Right…" She muttered, before walking off.

Mew smiled, patting the large vat holding the pranking substance, "Soon, my precious…"

* * *

It would in fact appear that Mew wasn't the only one getting into the pranking atmosphere.

In the farther wing of the halls, in a room of the highest placing, a large golden door stood. From outside the doors, a red blur zoomed by, quickly opening and closing the door, before zooming in.

In the middle of the room was a larger-than-life bed, with a giant green noodle sleeping on it.

Wait no, my bad, it was a soba noodle.

The red blur zoomed right next to Rayquaza, giggling like a little girl, before grabbing hold of a tiny stuffed bear.

The blur giggled again, before retreating from the room, unnoticed.

* * *

Shaymin sighed, trotting back to her room, not really understanding why so much effort was put into a useless holiday.

But, then again, she didn't really care.

Finally, when she arrived back in her room, she let out a sigh; thank Arceus that Mew's partner in crime, Celebi, wasn't just chilling in her room as usual.

There have been countless times where she walks in to see Celebi chilling on her bed.

She groaned, walking into he bathroom. She'd woken up early, without any make-up! Such a bit mistake indeed!

But, sadly, she didn't notice that her face lotion's fake label was peeling away, revealing the word "fertilizer".

* * *

Even some of the bigger legends were getting into the festivities.

If you could even call it that.

For the time legend, it was safe to say that he would not be giving a fuck.

"Why would anyone waste time on these stupid pranks?" He muttered to himself, while walking back to his room, "I mean, one or two hours make sense, but a whole day?"

Dialga sighed, before walking into his room, closing it behind him.

His roommate, the asshole of Space, wasn't to be found. Dialga scowled, like he'd care.

Slowly he opened his bathroom door, unknowing as to what his roommate had hidden for him.

* * *

In a darker part of the halls, an oddly out-of-place pink swan floated towards the door, the dark aura coming off of it meaning one of two things.

Either he was angry, or he was asleep.

Cresselia shrugged, grinning, as she held pink dye with her psychic power, as she slowly went into the room.

On a day like this, the risk was worth it.

* * *

Not even the lake pixies were catching a break.

Uxie sighed, rubbing his head, as he floated into his room. For every meeting, so much planning and scheduling was always involved, and to make matters worse, Mewtwo was busy with something else; leaving all the work to him!

Uxie groaned, slouching over on his couch. Even if he had time now, the meeting would start in a little under half an hour.

With a groan, he "looked" around the room, before his "eyes" rested on the bookshelf.

He floated over, picking up one of his favorites, taking pride in the fact that he knew where every book on his shelf was by heart. They were all organized to perfection.

He "looked" over the cover, only to frown, before dropping the book, making a face, "…I don't own fifty shades of grey…" He muttered, before finally opening his eyes.

In all his life, he didn't think he could open them wider.

Books laid scattered on the ground, with some new ones shoved in random places. He cringed, pulling some off, "…Dork diaries…The holy bible…Knuffle bunny…" He groaned, holding his head.

He sighed, shaking his head, before heading over to his bed.

Of all his books, he kept his favorite and most treasured under that bed. When he reached under, he could only find a piece of paper.

Fuming ever so slightly, he read it aloud, "…I's just a prank, bro…Azelf…"

* * *

Ho-oh groaned, being the first to witness the secret prank war. "You'd think that after last year, they'd realize that Arceus is just going to kill us all…" He muttered, ducking under another water balloon.

At first, he had thought that he could take on little old Mew, but, he didn't count the fact that her partner in crime, Celebi, would be with her all the way.

"We'll get you, you overgrown turkey!" Mew shouted, shrieking with joy, as she threw another balloon.

"I am the legendary of eternal happiness!" Ho-oh cried out, before turning into his room, slamming the door behind him. He groaned, when he felt his heavily soaked feathers, caked with the rubber of the balloons, "I just cleaned them!" He groaned, before grumbling over to the bathroom. He took out his usual, just some feather polish (Is that a real thing?) and a wipe.

But, what he didn't notice was the fake label pealing away from the jar, revealing it to be shoe polish.

Oh well, by the time he noticed, it was too late.

* * *

Arceus sighed, walking into the meeting hall, before sitting down on the pedestal.

As the leader, it was her job to arrive before all the others in order to get ready.

There have been a number of times when the her fellow legendries have walked in on…odd circumstances. Here have been death threats made, fights broken out; she's seen it all.

Or, at least, that's what she assumed before they all walked on.

There was a number of things wrong with this picture. Yes, everyone was fighting, and yes, that was normal, but the sight itself…

"So, you noticed it as well?"

Arceus nodded, not having to turn around to know that the lord of death was right behind her, "…Oh my me, it's April first, isn't it?"

If Giratina could smile, he surely would, "Yep, you know it." He muttered, as he ducked under a dark void thrown wildly by a…pink haired Darkrai?

It truly was madness in the full meaning.

Shaymin was stuck between sobbing and beating the shit out of a laughing Celebi, her up-side covered in…fertilizer?

"Why is Shaymin covered in crap?" Giratina asked, only to have no answer, as Arceus's "eye brow" twitched.

Azelf's prank, on the other hand, didn't go as well, as she flew for her life, dodging the panicked Uxie.

"It's just a prank, bro!" Azelf shouted, desperately, "a joke!"

"LITURATURE IS NOT A JOKE!" Uxie shouted, throwing another attack, Azelf narrowly dodging.

"I've never seen Uxie this mad." Giratina commented, another eye twitch from Arceus.

On the other side of the room, Lugia was smiling as calmly as possible, ducking under yet another scared fire, "Now then, calm down; I'll wear off."

"YOU MADE ME BLACK AND WHITE!" Ho-oh shouted, the rainbow turkey's once magnificent feathers now only black and white, some still gleaming dirtily with the shoe polish.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lugia asked, smile getting a bit wider, "You said it yourself, Zekrom and Reshiram are in season."

"I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!"

Giratina's eyes widened, "Umm, Arcey, you should really-."

Too late. Arceus had enough time to open her eyes to get a sacred fire right in the forehead. It didn't hurt, but her irritation was rising.

Meanwhile, Rayquaza looked about, eyes wide with terror, before zooming off, "WHO TOOK MY TEDDY BEAR!?" He shouted, only to gasp, covering his mouth, "I mean…I don't have a teddy bear, it's really Latias' and I lost it, and now I really need it-."

In a corner, Latias giggled, holding the teddy bear close to her chest. From behind her, Latios cringed, watching the giant noodle-of-a-legendary, "…How'd you know about it?"

Latias giggled, "Who doesn't know about Rayquaza's teddy bear?"

Just then, a dark void was fired by the irritated yet cute Darkrai, missing Cresselia entirely, only to hit Latias.

"SIS!" Latios shouted, only to find her on the ground, sleeping while cuddling with the teddy bear. Latios growled, giving Darkrai a look, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!"

"Not my fault." Darkrai snickered, the pink on him making it really hard to take him seriously, "Cresselia moved, and she was right behind her."

In his anger, he didn't realize the mistake of making Latios angry. By the time he realized it, he had already been hit by a Luster purge.

"It would seem as if Latios has given into the madness as well." Giratina laughed, nudging Arceus to follow his lead, only to hear a small yet angered growl, "…Erm, Arcey; you okay?"

Just when it couldn't get any worse, I did.

Dialga stomped in, letting out a roar, "PALKIA!"

Palkia grinned, "So, you found my April first gift?"

"YOU FILLED MY BATHROOM WITH WATER BALLOONS!"

Palkia shrugged, "I had to one-up Raikou somehow; last year, he filled Suicune's room with Zubat."

"I'LL END YOU!"

One should never use roar of time while angry, covered in water, angry, and angry. But, being Dialga, he did so anyway. Palkia grinned, moving out of the way, only to have his eyes widen at the mistake, "Hey, Arceus, look-."

Nope.

The attack hit her square in the face, the attack enough to nearly make her topple over.

It became dead silent in the halls, as all the fearful eyes return to Arceus's masked face, as she stood still. No words needed to be said to know what was going on.

Arceus was pissed.

Slowly, Arceus rose, "…you childish legendries…" She growled, not noticing Giratina's hidden grin, "You'll all be BROUGHT TO-ACK!"

It was only then that Arceus noticed the leash around her neck, holding her down to the pedestal. It was connected to the back. Arceus pondered how it had gotten there, when Giratina laughed, "APRIL FOOLS!" He laughed, not noticing the depth of what he'd just done.

But wait, there's more.

Mew flew into the great hall, giggling like mad. She grinned, before landing on top of Dialga's head, "CANDY MOUNTIAN'S ABOUT TO BLOW!" She screamed, before holding on tightly to the metal dragon's head.

No one had any words for the loud roar of rushing pink liquid, quickly washing away the legendries away.

Arceus could only watch s the fighting became worse. Giratina's laugh slowly stifled, "Is that…candy syrup?" Giratina grinned, only to catch a glimpse of the red hot anger in Arceus's eyes.

"…Umm…Arcey?"

Arceus rose as much as the collar would allow her, before throwing her head up, allowing a loud rattling roar of anger.

Just like that, the halls went silent once again, fear in all other eyes.

Arceus growled, before a bright light formed before her forehead, "…You childish creations…MUST BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

Same rules for roar of time apply; don't use the attack if you're angry as fuck.

The legendries scattered, as the meteorites of light came down from the sky, breaking holes in to the perfect marble, pulling holes from the pillars.

From the earth, humans would wonder why there were meteors streaking from Mount. Coronet.

Seconds later, Arceus shook the collar off, the chain disintegrating from the attack, before laughing, "Ha, I got you all! April fools!" She laughed, only to have the sound die down, eyes widening at the damage, "…It's last year all over again…"

* * *

 **And you thought that a normal April fools prank was bad.**

 **Imagine Arceus dropping in, blowing up your house, and then later claiming it was a prank.**

 **Thanks, God.**

 **Anyway, liked it? Hated it? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Till next time guys, cya!**


End file.
